


Střelec

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Střelec

 

_První výstřel padl, když jsem Tě chtěl ochránit._

_Ani jsem pořádně nevěděl, co dělám. Jednal jsem instinktivně, doufajíc, že s kapkou štěstí se dokážu vyhnout vězení. Byl to jen impulz z mého podvědomí, stejný, jako když zvěř zamrzne uprostřed silnice a nával chemického koktejlu způsobí, že při nárazu necítí bolest.  Kriste, já kvůli Tobě zabíjel a to jsem Tě ani pořádně neznal, Ty parchante. Kdybych tehdy tušil, kam to povede…_

_Druhý výstřel padl, když jsi Ty chtěl ochránit ženu, kterou jsem potkal, zatím co jsi byl pryč. Nikdy bych od Tebe tak nesobecké gesto nečekal, mé škodolibé já mi dokonce podsouvalo myšlenku, že jsi jen chtěl splatit dluh, který jsi nemohl vystát u člověka, který Tě opustil kvůli někomu  jinému. Něco v mém nitru mi našeptávalo, že to tak není. Možná to byli zbytky mého idealismu, co já vím._

_Třetí výstřel zraňoval nejvíc, a pokud jsem nějaké ideály ještě měl, zemřeli tam, na podlaze akvária._  
_Jak se říká, zraňuje nás každá hodina našeho života. Ale zabije nás až ta poslední, nebo něco v tom smyslu._

_Čtvrtý výstřel – ten, který nikdy nepadl,  mi otevřel oči._

_Jak poznamenal kdysi jeden moudrý muž – není to ideální, ale je to, jak to je.  Čas je to jediné, co teď mám._

_Počkám, až nějaký výstřel otevře oči i Tobě._


End file.
